Stars in Afrika
by Furiouswind
Summary: Hanna-Justina Marseille, the Star of Afrika, had longed for a normal life after years of fighting. After seeing some of her fellow witches retire and finding love, she wonders if she too, is able to find the happy end to her long tale?


A/N: I don't even know why i'm writing this. Why did i write this? I wasn't planning to write a fic for strike witches, given as how it is merely a fan-service anime. Writing a fic for it would be a general waste of time. So why this? Maybe it is because i read a very good set of doujins based on strike witches. They're quite good and i recommend them to anyone who likes the series. One is called 'Tiger in the desert', which has two volumes, and the other is 'witch in Africa'. The new ones are out but i haven't gotten the chance to see them yet.

This story was written up while i write out my Angel Beats! story, so it is merely to pass the time... that and i'm also writing a whole series of fics for Strike witches now. Anyway, this was meant to be a short story, but ended up ballooning into something quite long.

This story is about Hanna-Justina Marseille, the Star of Africa. I changed the name of Africa to Afrika because it sounds better. Plus all the other countries got their names changed, so why not Africa? Okay, okay, so Africa is a continent, not a country. But just for the fun of it.

Going back to Marseille, people who watch the anime but don't know her really need to pay attention. She's the ace of the Afrika corps, rival to Hartmann and the two teamed up in a mission using a submersible aircraft carrier, remember? BTW, the submersible aircraft carrier really did exist in WW2 (a fleet of them, in fact), but it was created too late as shortly before launch, Hiroshima and Nagasaki occurred. The US navy sunk those extremely cool submersible aircraft carriers because they feared the Russians would storm in a steal the plans. For more information, use wikipedia, or watch discovery channel. That's where i got my info.

Back to Marseille, she is one of my favourite witches in the entire Strike Witches Universe, tied in together with Elizabeth F. Beurling. My third favourite would be Eila. Anyway, i wanted to write a story on her, and a possible love-theme. I got the idea from the doujin 'Tiger in the Desert', but had trouble coming up with a suitable partner for her. I ended up with a Fuso pilot, for one reason or another. Anyway, i actually do not like Marseille getting close to anyone else. I'd rather keep her to myself, but that isn't going to happen. Well, this story is cheesy, cliche and down right stupid. But i wrote it anyway and it seemed to be a waste just to let it sit in my computer and collect dust.

She is quite OOC in this story, so bear with me. And it has already been a few years since the series, so she's losing her powers already.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches, but if i did, Marseille and Beurling would be mine- (gets beaten up by said witches)

* * *

_Strike Witches_

_Stars in Afrika_

I can't remember the first time i heard her name. She was a hero, a legend, a hope to everyone. She was special, flying higher than any bird, shining brighter than any star in the night sky. I remember sitting down with the other guys and hearing tales of her great feats. A witch who had was more than a mere person, someone who soared higher and aimed for what lay beyond the skies. She had the largest number of kills and was a legend to all. Being new and stupid, i had to ask if she was single. All the guys immediately started to glare at me like i was the most evil thing that set foot in the bar. I then knew that she was someone who was also untouchable. She wasn't just a hero or legend, she was a goddess. She was someone who could not be approached by anyone, she was so pure and heavenly that no mortal man could even compare to stand within the same space as her. I don't even think i'm worthy to breathe the same air as her. But in all actuality, i did not even see her once.

All i had was an old picture from a report that a Fuso reporter did. That reporter was none other that Katou Keiko, one of the three legendary witches of Fuso, but i heard she went back to being a Witch somewhere in Afrika after awhile. That was the reason why we were heading there, to Afrika. Or at least one of the reasons we were. I was a mere pilot sailing together with a Fuso fleet bound for Romagna in order to lend aid to the war efforts in Europe. One of our stops was Afrika by the Suez canal. I knew that the Suez canal was occupied by our enemy, the Neuroi, so our real mission was to take back the canal. It was an impossible task from the beginning, so before leaving Fuso, all of us wrote farewell letters to our loved ones and family. Every single one of us had signed the death warrant, ready to die in hopes that our sacrifice would help push the enemy back, even if it is only by an inch.

I guess when knowing our fates, the guys began to either become extremely rowdy, or extremely quiet. I simply stayed up, watching the night sky on the flight deck of the carrier while looking at the picture i had of the famous legend herself. The star of Afrika, Oberleutnant Hanna-Justina Warja Rosalind Marseille. Since i was going to die, i might as well try to stock up on as much luck as i could. I did not care about what the others thought, they were probably wasting away with more alcohol. I raised my hand up to the night sky, reaching out for the stars. But i guess i would never reach them. They were always beyond my reach.

* * *

_Marseilli POV_

I don't know what drives these men. They charge stupidly into enemy fire when they know very well that they stand no chance. They praise me as a hero, they all cheer when i arrive, but i am tired. I'm no hero. I kill Neuroi, wanting to get back my home as much as the next Karlsland person wants to. I had lost too many friends in this war. I just want it to end. What changed in me? I'm not sure. Was it when my familiar died? Or was it when Keiko was crying over the lost of a fallen soldier that she failed to save? I used to take pleasure in fighting, used to love the thrill of taking out the enemy of my country. But now what? I had lost the drive that i used to have those years ago. I still love flying. I still love the thrill of soaring into the sky and feeling the wind blow past me. But i had lost the drive to fight. I had not told Keiko this, but she seemed to know what i was feeling about as i had gotten fewer orders to go out and fight than usual. I feel like punching myself. How can i show myself to Hartmann now? Barkhorn would surely laugh at my state now, or would she sympathize? Looking back at how i treated them, i felt rather ashamed at myself. At this point, Keiko stepped into my tent. As always, she does so without asking before hand.

"We need you to sortie. There is a Fuso fleet attempting to cross the Suez canal, and they are requesting back-up."

The suez canal? That was suicidal to even attempt to go near it. Why would they want to do it?

"All available military forces are mobilized to aid them. They have some sort of secret weapon, apparently, and they are attempting to take back the canal with it. Come on, i need you to be the 'star' once more."

I knew what she meant, and she knew that i would probably not be able to reach her expectations, nor anyone else's for that matter. I wasn't the witch i was before. Stepping out of my tent, i look up to the night sky, reaching out to the stars that dotted its dark expanse. Would i ever be able to reach it once more?

* * *

_Fuso Pilot POV_

The battle for Suez canal had not gone in our favour thus far. With nearly a hundred flying goblets, thirty ship size Neuroi on the seas and fifty mid sized flying Neuroi. There was also the nest to deal with. I pulled the stick back, flying over a stream of enemy fire as i came close to scrapping the underside of my zero fighter against the underside of the enemy Neuroi. I trained my sights and released a stream of bullets into the enemy before flying off. As expected, my bullets were merely scratching its surface. My wingman had long been shot down, and now only five of the original fifty pilots from my carrier were still alive, barely. The enemy kept on attacking, relentless in its desire to kill us all. I watched on helplessly as a mid-size Neuroi fired its red beam at a destroyer, cutting it into half and sending it to the bottom of the canal. This battle was hopeless for all of us. There was no way 'home' for any of us. This would be our grave. But we did it for one goal. To push the enemy back, no matter what.

I spotted over to the carrier where being loaded onto the flight deck was a large cannon. It was twice as long one of my zero fighters and as wide as one from wing tip to wing tip. On the deck were three Fuso witches, and together their magic circle exploded, covering the entire carrier. With another two witches flying as escorts, the three witches lifted the giant cannon and took to the skies. We pilots did not need to be told what to do. I jerked my stick, steering my plane towards the cannon. All other planes in the area converged towards the cannon and we swerved to turn. We flew in full formation, surrounding the cannon to protect it with our very lives. I spotted a witch who looked at me straight in the eye. She was still young and she was clearly distraught by what we were doing. A red beam fired at the cannon, but one of the pilots pulled his plane up and absorbed the full blunt of the attack with his machine. The plane exploded into a ball of fire spiralling down into the water. The rest of us closed the formation to tighten the defences.

"Get out of here!"

The witch cried out, but none of us left. This was our mission. Even if it was only one step back, as long as there was a chance, we will do whatever it took to make the enemy retreat. I spotted a squad of flying goblets flying in from our left flank. I broke formation and engaged them, firing my guns into them. I managed to get one while the other two got past me. I pulled the stick, handling the aelorons to get my plane around. I immediately caught up and and fired more rounds. Taking out a second goblet, i noticed i was going to be too late to get the last one, but sudden machine fire from below destroyed it. Zooming up from below, a flight of witches wearing uniforms from all over flew in to provide escort.

"This is Katou Keiko of the 31st Joint Wing Afrika. We are here to provide support."

I heard over the radio. The 31st Joint Wing. That meant that- I turned my head around, trying to spot her. And spot her i did. Orberleutnant Hanna-Justina Marseille. Just like the rumours, just like i heard. She was beautiful. With her long rose blonde hair, her long pale slender legs. Her precision shots were nearly magical as i found myself entranced by the way she fought. That way she flew was so smooth and streamline that it was like watching a majestic eagle fly in the air. But then i noticed something. two flying goblets were coming in from behind and she did not seem to notice their approach. I thought i was dreaming, but they were too close and she was too focused on a larger Neuroi. Without thinking, i broke formation and charged at them.

* * *

_Marseille POV_

I emptied a clip into the large Neuroi, my bullets making only a slight dent. I usually did not need to use so many bullets for a single opponent, but this Neuroi had adapted and created a rather hard external shell. I quickly reloaded and fired all the rounds into that same spot, finally breaking through its tough shell. I fired another shot into the exposed core and the Neuroi shattered into pieces. I was losing control of my magical powers, and it has been like this ever since my familiar died. I could not bring out my full powers and it was frustrating. I saw another plane go down in flames. Another life gone. I looked around and did not see my wingman anywhere. I know she didn't get hit, but i could not see her anywhere nearby. I flew in to take on a flight of flying goblets, dispatching them easily.

But my senses suddenly flared up. I turned around and spotted two flying goblets already within firing range. Everything seemed to slow at this point. Their beams were already fully charged and i had barely enough time to erect a shield. I was going to die. I knew it. Death was always a close companion of mine, losing everything and everyone to it. Now it was my turn to enter death's door. It was strange. I felt a strong urge of regret. I did not want to die. Not now. Not here. I wanted to live. The flying goblets suddenly exploded as a hail of bullets peppered into them. I turned and saw a Fuso Zero fighter plane zoom past me. Did it just save me? The pilot turned his plane around, aiming straight and opening fire at the flying goblets that i was fighting against. The pilot seemed to circle around me while firing at all enemies that were converging to my position. Was he trying to protect me? I saw the pilot signalling me. He pointed towards a large Neuroi heading for the Fuso fleet's secret weapon. Did he want to take it down? I guess he wanted me to follow. I usually despised taking orders from men, or from anyone.

But now wasn't the time, nor did i believe i had the right to refuse such a request. This man saved me. I need to repay the favor. The two of us flew towards the Neuroi, with me by his side. We paved the way towards the Neuroi, each of us turning and rolling in such perfect synchronized form that it would be impossible to think that we only met a mere minute ago and now were performing near perfect choreographed teamwork. We flew around the large Neuroi, firing at it as we circled around it. Although the exterior was tough, with our combined fire power, the shell broke, revealing the core. Without thinking, i flew in for the kill. I trained my sights to the core and fired at it. The core shattered and the Neuroi disappeared slowly. But just as the body started to crumble away, right behind was a second large Neuroi, aiming straight at me. I pulled my gun out, but when i pulled the trigger i realized i ran out of bullets. At a time like this? ! The Neuroi's beam was charged and aiming straight at me.

But then flew in the same Fuso pilot. Guns blazing, he forced the Neuroi to focus its attention on him and his plane. Was he an idiot? That was a death warrant to die! He skilfully pulled his plane skyward, making a loop in the air and diving down towards the slower moving Neuroi. He fired a storm of bullets into the Neuroi and the bullets broke through the tough exterior. He made another pass and lined up his plane once more, firing straight into the core. The Neuroi slowly started to crumble away. The Fuso pilot did it. He managed to destroy a mid-size Neuroi on his own. He gave a thumbs-up to me and i felt a strange sense of relief. Was it because he was still alive? Or because we managed to defeat the Neuroi? I did not know. I flew over to the side of the pilot. He seemed to be rather excited. Perhaps he did not think he could destroy a Neuroi by himself. I guess in the past, the conceited me would be surprised as well. Out of the corner of my eye, i noticed a concentration of red light. A Neuroi beam? That Neuroi that the Fuso pilot defeated. It still had some fight in it left? Before i could react, the pilot swerved his plane down. I realized what he was doing.

He noticed the beam and was exposing his plane to its fire while trying to shield me. By facing the Neuroi with the underside of his plane, he had effectively covered me with the greatest surface area. I wanted to stop him. There was no need for this stupid sacrifice. He need not die for me. Not for this witch who could no longer fly. All i saw was his thumbs up, before the red beam cut through his plane. The right wing was completely slice away as well as the tail. I could only watch as his plane spiralled down towards the waters below. I did not know what made me do it. My mind blanked out. Maybe i really was losing my edge. The 'Star Of Afrika' was now falling. Without thinking or missing a beat, i dived down towards him.

* * *

_Fuso Pilot POV_

I had no regrets. If my life could be used to save a single Witch, or even the 'Star of Afrika', then it made it all the more worth while. Most people who weren't from Fuso would not understand. To us, a sacrifice for the greater good was always there. We men had no magical powers. We were weak and fragile against the Neuroi. We relied on our sciences, our machines to defeat an enemy who had taken our land. But even with our machines and sciences, we could not stand up to the enemy. That is why we shall stake our lives for our witches. The ones who can push the enemy back. We will do whatever it took to help and support the witches to defeat the enemy. We are not men of honour or valour. We are men who would do anything to protect those that we love. Our fair witches, the only ones capable of pushing back the tide of enemies. If they are not protected, then what would happen to us?

And if we men were not able to protect the young girls who risk everything for us, then what are we? We would be less than men, less than humans. In nature, the males are usually the ones who protect the females, usually the ones to sacrifice their lives for their land and for their families. And that is what we shall do today. As men. Protecting the Star of Afrika from that beam was the best thing that i could have hoped for. At least i got to fight by her side for a short moment. I can die without regrets. I'm sure the Star will go on to finish this fight that we started. After i got hit, the last thing i remembered before blacking out, was the distraught face of the 'Star of Afrika'. Why was she panicking? It doesn't suit her beautiful looks. Then all was black.

* * *

I awoke with a start, staring up to see the night sky. Was i alive? Or dead? My entire body ached, so i must be alive. But where was i? I remember the fight and i got shot down. I slowly sat up letting a black leather jacket that wasn't mine fall off and halfway noticed that someone was sleeping soundly on my stomach. With her head resting on her arms which rest on my stomach, the rose blonde hair of a beautiful girl swayed slowly with the soft breeze of the night. The moon illuminated her soft countenance and i saw probably the most beautiful girl in my life. It was Hanna-Justina Marseille, the 'Star of Afrika'. She looked frailer and small size in person. But also even more beautiful. I felt so entranced that i didn't noticed that she was stirring. She slowly got up, groggily rubbing her eyes.

"... Hmm?"

She seemed to be slightly out of it as she stared at me for a while before she realized what she was doing.

"A-ah! S-sorry! I was treating your wounds then i fell asleep on top of you. D-does it hurt?"

She asked, somewhat flustered. She was quite different from the stories i've heard. I had always thought she was a more composed person, someone who knew what she was doing. But now before me was a young girl who was simply worried over an injured soldier. I look down and noticed that i was wrapped up in bandages. Did she do this? Looking around, i noticed that we were on the riverbank of a large ocean-like river. We were still at the canal.

"How did the fighting go?"

I ask, getting up to my feet.

"You can't stand up now! you're injured!"

She protested.

"I'm fine. My injuries are already better, thanks to you."

She blushed slightly at my words.

"But you're still injured, so sit down."

She said with more force. I guess she was still the same as the rumours. I obliged with her command and sat back down. She had a small fire going and was boiling some food while she tended to my wounds, changing my bandages.

"Why save me?"

I ask as she slowly undid the bandages around my chest.

"... I don't know. I could ask the same to you. Why did you save me?"

She asked, voice uncertain.

"Because you are our hope. Every single witch is the only way we know to defeat the Neuroi."

I replied without thinking.

"... I-... see."

I could sense a slight disappoint in her tone.

"... But, it is also a man's duty to save a woman. In particular, a beautiful girl such as yourself."

I joked, trying to lift the mood in this rather depressing atmosphere.

"W-what? B-beautiful?"

She seemed to be even more flustered when i said that. I guess it wasn't so much a joke as it was teasing.

"S-so... how did the fight go?"

I ask, changing the topic.

"... It went well. The new weapon managed to push the Neuroi back."

She answered slowly, having just finished changing my bandages.

"The casualties?"

"... All witches accounted for."

That was all she said. She got up and went to stir the contents of the pot. She certainly was a beautiful girl, but there seemed to be something weighing heavily on her shoulders. I spotted her striker unit near the make-shift camp. There were some seaweed tangled around it and it looked pretty damaged. She risked her life to save me. A mere pilot. Why? I did not know what to expect when i first saw her, then when we fought together i realized that the legends and stories about her were true. She was a true ace. But now there was a new side to her that i had not seen. A frail girl. Her weary eyes seemed to hold little life in them. Like she had given up on hope, or life itself.

"... The soup is ready."

She poured some soup into a bowl and handed it to me.

"I could only use rations. Sorry i couldn't cook something to suit Fuso standards."

She said hastily, as though trying to cover up a blunder. I slowly brought the soup to my lips. It had a rather pungent smell to it. The taste was not that great either. Even if it was rations boiled into a soup, there had to be a limit to how bland it can taste. From the corner of my eye, i noticed that she was actually anticipating my reaction. A girl was a girl, after all.

"... It's good."

I smiled. She seemed relieved by my reply, but quickly composed herself.

"It's just rations."

she said, bringing the soup to her lips, and immediately her face became distorted as she realized how bad it tasted.

"Y-you lied!"

She shouted, pointing an accusing finger at me. I could not help myself but laugh.

"No, i didn't lie. You just don't know it, but for a guy, to get to eat a meal prepared by a beautiful lady such as yourself, anything would be delicious."

She blushed furiously after i said that, quietly going back to her meal.

* * *

_Marseille POV_

This Fuso pilot was young and full of sarcastic remarks. He never fails to say that i'm 'beautiful', showering praises to me in such a manner. Most guys that i know would not say such things. They would not even want to talk to me as they saw me as nothing but a symbol, and yet this man here had no problems just talking and even joking. I could not sit still with him so close. My heart was beating extremely hard against my chest. Why was i being so nervous? Finishing the meal, i took it over to the canal to wash it off. To save him, i had to dive straight into the waters, causing my striker unit to be damaged and water logged.

I can't imagine what Keiko would say to me when she saw me like this. But then again, i wasn't sure where we were. My radio was broken and i had no map or compass. We had to have drifted quite deep in Neuroi territory as i did not sense nor see any humans in the area. I had to be vigilant since he was injured, and how knows how long we would be trapped behind enemy lines for. As soon as most of his injuries had healed, we should head Southward. I had managed to determine the general directions for us to go during the two days he slept. For two days i watched over him and changed his bandages.

He was quite badly injured from the crash, but luckily it wasn't life threatening. But that got me thinking again. Why did i save him? Why was i doing all of this? A sense of comradeship? Because we fought together i felt obligated to save him? Or was it something else? Was i starting to regret things in my past? Regret that i could not save even one of my comrades? In my mind, the memories of those who had fallen. The brave men and witches who sacrificed themselves to hold the Halfaya pass. There had been a lot of casualties for everyone, and for an aerial witch, it was painful to see the men dying down below. The survivors were happy that i arrived, but i could not feel the same. I keep telling myself that if i only arrived earlier. If only i had been faster, the losses would be minimal. Minimal. That was a word that i could use now. I could not prevent people from dying. It was something i had to accept. So was this my penance? To save one?

"Why are you crying?"

The voice of the Fuso pilot made me turn. Was i crying? I brought a finger up and realized that i really was crying.

"I-... i don't know."

I replied, my own feelings in turmoil.

"... You are pained by the loss of the good people in battles, aren't you?"

He asked. I am pained by their losses. But.. why?

"But do you think their lives were lost in vain? People have lost their homes, their loved ones to the Neuroi. We are all trying to survive as a species. You did nothing wrong."

"But i did nothing at all!"

I shouted back, forgetting that he was injured. But he did not mind. He reached out, and patted me on my head. His hand was large and warm.

"You are our witch. We will protect you till the very end. I will protect you till the end. It isn't just my duty. It is my wish."

His smile was warm and sincere. I somehow felt drawn towards it. It was like, if it was him, i could entrust everything to him. My sadness, my pain, my regrets. If it were him, he would comfort me, he would protect me. Perhaps this was what Frederike felt when she was in the arms of her lover. The story of a tank-hunter witch who descended to the ground to chase a man. A romantic story that garnered the envy of all the witches. I wonder if i could ever have the same story on my own. I did not really think about it, but i knew that for this night as our lips met, that i would not regret this decision.

* * *

By the next morning, he was already better. Most of his injuries had healed over but he still needed support to walk. Slinging his arm over my shoulder, we left camp and headed East, following the edge of the canal to find our way back to the mouth of the Suez canal where the fleets would be, hopefully. I salvaged all i could from my striker as i found it being beyond my own mechanical expertise to repair. It would be a long walk as we had to constantly stop and wait as large Neuroi would pass overhead. Luckily for us, most of the time they were not interested in two small humans. We stopped to make camp several times, and each time we became closer. His name was Hoshino Sora. A young Fuso pilot who joined the air force after following in the footsteps of his father, who was an aviator as well.

"Hoshino... that means star, right?"

I ask one night while he stoked the fire. He smiled at me with his usual cheeky smile.

"Yeah, and Sora means sky. Maybe it was my destiny to fly in the sky."

He replied. Maybe it was his fate to meet as well. But i did not say that to him out loud. It was too embarrassing.

"Watch out!"

He suddenly said, jumping and pushing me aside. I was so surprised that it took me a while to realize what happened. He seemed to struggle with something before he drew a knife and stabbed it at the ground just a few inches from where i was seated, killing what looked like a snake. He picked up the snake with his knife, sighing with relief.

"It's good you weren't hurt."

He said. Good? But what about him?

"I'm fine. I'm healed now."

He reassured me as he brought the snake to the fire.

"Now we have a meal as well."

He smiled. I heaved a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't injured. Watching him as he slowly beheaded the snake carcass and flay the skin off. He was a man. A man that i kissed. A man that i slept next to. A man that i fell in love with. During our journey, we had shared our stories. Shared our pains. Like me, he had many regrets where he could not save his friends. But unlike me he always looked forward. I used to be like that, but i lost it all. However he did not say anything bad about it, but rather smiled and held me in his warm embrace. He comforted me by telling me that it wasn't my fault, that i did the best i could. I didn't want him to tell me that. I didn't want him to pamper me. I didn't want to lose any more of my guard. I did not want to cry. I did not want to be weak. But with him, i could not resist. With him, i was... a girl. It was frustrating for me, but i did not hate it. I looked up and suddenly saw that his face was quite pale. What was wrong?

"I... looks like i wasn't... careful enough."

He smiled weakly, covering his left hip. I forced him to turn and saw that he was injured. The snake had apparently managed to bite him.

"W-why did you tell me? !"

I demanded, tearing away his shirt to reveal two bite wounds. Was the snake poisonous? Now wasn't the time to think. I immediately bent down and placed my mouth over the wound, trying to suck out the poison.

"Wha- stop it! I- i'm fine!"

He protested, but was clearly in pain. I did not know how much poison was in him, but i sucked as much as possible before spitting it out to the floor.

"You're not fine! Why do you keep on doing stupid things!"

I demanded, tears swelling up in my eyes to the point where everything was a blur.

"Because... you are my witch. You are my star."

He smiled, wiping away my tears.

"... Idiot! If you die then there's no point!"

I screamed at him, but he only chuckled.

"What's so funny? !"

"Oh... it's nothing. It's nice to see you so worried over me. But i'm fine. It wasn't a poisonous snake. See?"

He pointed to the skin of the snake.

"The colour and pattern on the skin tells me that it wasn't poisonous. It was painful though."

He smiled. This man. He never fails to make me lose my composure. He can always find a way to break the wall that i had built around myself. He was the one i am really in love with.

* * *

_Hoshino POV_

It was somewhat odd to think that i would end up in this situation. The beautiful Star of Afrika was here in my arms, snuggling in the same sleeping bag. At first it seemed that she was quite reluctant to share a sleeping bag, and offered to sleep on the floor while i took the bag since i was injured. But it soon became clear that she need to sleep in the bag as much as i did. That night, she kissed me. Although she was quick to retract and hide her embarrassment, she nonetheless became more open. As the days went by, we became closer and closer. We talked. Talked about our lives. Talked about our homes. Talked about our friends and family.

We talked about the missions we had, talked about the superiors we hated, talked about the lousy food that usually gets passed around. We talked about silly things and serious things. And each time we talked, the distance between us became smaller. And so did the distance between our hearts. I held her in my arms, craddled her and held her as she dreamt of the hellish nightmares of war. I brushed her bangs aside, kissing her forehead lightly and took some delight watching her blush. But soon all of this had to end. I was a Fuso pilot. She was the legendary ace of the desert. She was the idol of many. I may be able to hold her for now, but soon i know i will have to go back to Fuso. She knew it as well. But for this moment, we were simply a man, and a woman. The things that we did were of no concern to the rest of the World, and whatever was happening out there did not matter to us.

"So... what is this Tanabata that i heard so much about?"

She asked, resting her head on my chest as we snuggled up in the same sleeping bed.

"Tanabata? Ah, it's an interesting legend."

I said, thinking back to the time when my grandmother would tell me these stories.

"Tanabata is the festival that celebrates the story of two lovers who would only be able to meet once a year."

I pointed up to the night sky.

"Orihime and Hikoboshi. Legend has it that Orihime is the daughter Tentei, the King of the sky, and that she is able to weave beautiful clothes by the bank of the heavenly river. Her father loved her work a lot and so to please her father, Orihime weaved continuously. But Orihime realized that because of the beautiful clothes she weaved all day, she was not able to meet anyone and fall in love."

I pause for the moment, looking at her and see her anticipated face, eager to listen to more. In a way, Marseille was just like Orihime. They were both good at what they did and were praised for it. Elevated and did nothing else but what they were famous for. No one could approach them. Orihime made by her father to keep on weaving, Marseille elevated to the status of a legend and deemed untouchable.

"... Hm? Is there something on my face?"

She asked, noticing my somewhat extended pause.

"Nothing."

"That isn't a 'nothing' look. Tell me!"

I could not help but laugh at her somewhat childish attempts to get me to say it.

"I'll tell you later. For now, i'll continue my story."

She pouted a little, but still listened.

"Tentei, seeing his daughter sad, arranged for her to meet Hikoboshi, a man from the other side of the heavenly river. They fell in love at first sight, and met everyday. But soon, Tentei realized that because Origime was meeting Hikoboshi everyday, she wasn't weaving the clothes that he loved. Thus he prevented Orihime from meeting Hikoboshi. Orihime became extremely sad by this and the clothes she weaved no longer had the same beauty as they once did. Tentei also felt the great sorrow of his daughter and it pained him greatly. Thus he allowed her to meet her lover, but only for once a year, once she had finished weaving her best clothes, then she would be allowed to meet her lover once more. It is said that because there was no bridge, Orihime cried so sadly that birds flocked from all over to create a bridge with their bodies, allowing her to meet her lover during that one special day each year. That day is the seventh day of the seventh month. It is the day when the two stars, Vega and Altair, would meet in the heavens."

I looked down to her with a smile, and she returned one to me.

"It's a beautiful story."

She said, holding onto my shirt tightly.

"It somehow reflects us, doesn't it? Me, being Orihime, and you being Hikoboshi."

I could sense her voice quivering. She was uncertain, afraid.

"Like Orihime, i was prized by the people, by the higher-ups. I wasn't just Hanna-Justina Marseille anymore. I was 'their' Hanna-Justina Marseille. Even after losing my familiar and a good portion of my magical powers, i wasn't allowed to retire because of what i had produced. I wasn't a person, but a symbol, an icon. I was a hero, a legend and even a goddess to some. But no one saw me as a woman. Seeing Friederike and her lover made me wonder if i could ever obtain the same happiness as her? Or would i be alone forever, perched high up on a pedestal where no one can reach me. Then i met you."

She looked up to me, her eyes watering up. I reached over, wiping away her tears. I could not help but laugh a little as well.

"W-what's so funny?"

"If you said we were like the legend, then it was fate that allowed us to meet. Funny thing is, remember the thing i said i would tell you later? Well, i was just thinking the same thing."

"Really?"

I smiled, nodding my head.

"Yup, really."

She smiled and blushed a little. She was obviously quite happy that we were thinking the same thing. But-

"... That also means that we would be fated to separate, like Orihime and Hikoboshi from the story."

She said, her expression softening.

"That may be true, but that is a story. Besides, we are together for now. And the present is all i need."

That made her smile a little, though her worries were still present. So were they for me. We both knew that this relationship would not continue. I held her close to me, not wanting to let go of her warmth, of her scent that drew me closer. This present, this time. We were the only people under this night sky and we will never be apart.

"You are my witch, my star, my Orihime."

"And you are my savior who pulled me out of the solitude, my Hikoboshi."

* * *

_Marseille POV_

The story that he told me was fascinating, of how the two lovers would still hold their love for each other and meet once a year. The devotion that went beyond space and time. Such a romantic tale and it made me happy that he felt the same when i said that it was like how we were. It made me happy when he said those things like fate and things. It was stupid, but it still made me happy. I guess a girl is still a girl, no matter what. But what made me worry was the second part of the story. Orihime was forced to separate from her lover. If that were to happen to us, i don't know whether i could be the same Orihime in the story. No, the word isn't 'if'. It's 'when'. There is no doubt that we will be forced to go our separate paths. When we do so, would i have to willpower to continue on without him?

Watching him as he slept soundly, resting my head on his chest as he breathed in and out while sleeping soundly. I do not know how long this little happiness can last, but i was willing to enjoy and savour every moment of it. Though i said so, it was still troubling for me. My chest felt heavy, weighed down by the pain of knowing the inevitable. I look up and spotted a small group of Neuroi flying goblets flying over head. The Neuroi have ignored us for the past few days, and i guess i am thankful for that. But i have also noticed more Neuroi heading in the same direction we were going. The fight was not over. Did the secret weapon of the Fuso people fail? Or were the Neuroi coming back en mass? Either way did not spell good news for us. There was limit time left for us. I continued to look up, watching the night sky past the Neuroi that flew overhead. The stars were bright tonight. I wonder if Orihime and Hikoboshi felt like how i did. I reached my hand out for the stars, grasping nothing but air.

"... An untouchable star."

We walked on, taking our time as we travelled down the bank of the canal. As we held hands, i nervously kept looking back and forth. Perhaps i was being too obvious since he looked to me.

"Is anything wrong?"

He asked. I looked to him, wondering if i should tell him my worries. If it were him, i would be able to lean on him, tell him all of my worries and let him hold me in his embrace to comfort me. But no. I will not tell him. My worries are something i needed to overcome on my own. By sharing it with him, i would be relying on him for everything. Or was it because i was afraid? Afraid of what? Of rejection? I knew he would never abandon me, but what if he did? Because of the inevitable separation, i feared rejection. I feared that he would disappear from my side. The nightmares that i had constantly seen these past few nights had made me scared. I had my doubts. But...

"No... nothing's wrong."

I shook my head. He did not seem convinced, but he simply left it. He probably knew that if i did not want to share it, i would not. It was strange how he knew me so well in such a few nights. Had i truly opened everything i had to him? No, not everything. I had opened almost all of my heart to him, but kept the darkest and deepest parts still sealed away.

* * *

That night, we set up camp once more. He took out whatever food we managed to gather during the day and set them by the fire. I simply sat there watching him hunch over the fire to cook the food. I could remember during the first few nights i was the one taking care of him, cooking and cleaning his wounds. Now it was the opposite. As he gained back strength, he did more and more things. I was soon left with simply sitting here, watching him do the menial chores. I looked up to the night sky once more, watching the bright stars shine down on us, watching us. I thought back to the story he told me. Of Orihime and Hikoboshi. It was such a lovely tale, such a sad one that i felt as though it was a story of our lives. Our meeting, our shared feelings, and our... destiny. I was afraid of it. Of knowing what would happen to us. I was afraid of losing him. Losing people close to me.

"Food's ready."

His voice made me look. Having his usual soft and warm smile, he offered me a bowl of stew. I took it gratefully and brought it to my lips. As usual, he was a good cook. Compared to me, i could not cook a single dish. The first few days were filled with nasty bland tasting soups. I had no skill, no ability to take care of others, let alone myself. But he accepted it all. He took it all in and even praised me. He was a devious liar, a liar who stole my heart. We finished the meal and he kept the bowls. I handed to him my bowl, but as he reached out to it, my grip slipped. The bowl dropped onto the ground.

"S-silly me."

I said, reaching out to get the bowl, but his hand grabbed onto mine. I looked to him and saw his serious and worried expression.

"You're shaking."

He said. I looked down at my own hands, and noticed that it was true. My hands were quivering.

"What is wrong?"

He asked, somewhat more forceful than before.

"N-nothing."

I quickly replied, pulling my hand back, but he would not let go.

"You're lying. Something is wrong."

"..."

I bit my lip, unsure if i really wanted to tell him. My chest ached whenever i thought about it. I did not want him to leave me, i did not want him to think little of me. I want our time together to be longer. I wanted him to accept me for everything that i was.

"If you don't say anything, no one would be able to hear your pain."

He suddenly said. That struck a chord with me. He knew, knew that i was suffering. But how?

"Hanna, you are not alone. Not back then."

My parents.

"Not now."

My friends.

"Not ever."

You.

"We are all here for you. I am here for you. I will never leave you, no matter what. Even if the story of our life is written down, we can still move forward. Just because someone else wrote it for us, does not mean we have to walk it. Their past is not our future!"

He pulled me closer to him. Holding me tightly in his embrace, i felt his warmth, smelt his scent, heard his heart beat. I did not want him to let me go. I want him to do as he said. Even without me saying anything, he understood me perfectly. He knew what i was afraid of, he knew how to console me. Was i really that easy to see through? Or was it just because it was him? He let go of his hold, cupping my cheek as he smiled. He kissed my cheek softly.

"It's alright. There is nothing to fear. I'm here for you."

He spoke those words that were obvious, but he said them with such passion that it made me think that they were real. That nothing would get between us.

He continued to stoke the fire, making sure that we would stay warm during the night. I watched his back, never noticing how wide it was till now. This man protected me with those broad shoulders. He saved me ans sacrificed himself for me. Those shoulders were ones that i could lean on. I walk over and knelt down behind him. Leaning on his back, i felt the edges of the shoulders. Really wide.

"What's the matter?"

He asked. I paused for the moment. I wanted to share everything with him. But time was running out.

"... We'll be reaching the fleet soon."

I spoke softly, not wanting him to hear my weak self.

"... I know."

Was all he said. He too, knew what that meant. I trailed my hand around his shoulders, wanting to keep the lingering feeling of his body with me.

"... I'll change your bandages."

"Bandages? I can do it-"

"Let me do it!... Please."

He stayed silent for a while, before nodding.

"Sure."

He took off his shirt, revealing his scarred back. The same back that saved me over Suez Canal. The same one that supported me through these cold nights. Tracing a finger down his back, feeling each scar, each groove, each bullet wound. I slowly unfastened the bandages, unwrapping them one by one. Each one revealing a new scar. Each scar seemed to send shocking image through my mind of battles, of fires, of pain. He had gone through so much, so much pain and suffering. He sacrificed everything for me. I wanted to open my heart to him. Completely. To feel him as closely as possible. I wanted him to help me bear the weight of my pain, as much as i will bear the weight of his. I will choose to give him everything that i am. He will not reject me, because i know that this is the man who would support me till the end. He is my star.

* * *

_Hoshino POV_

I heard the rustling of clothes, and turned around. She stood there, taking off the last piece of her clothing. Letting the moon illuminate her bare skin. Every curve, every part of her was revealed... to me. Sweat that glistened uon her bare chest, trickling down to her navel. Her perfectly shaped legs, her natural waist, her ample breast, her frail shoulders, her beautiful face. I was struck in awe at the beauty that was before me. Like a Goddess that had descended down to this Earth, she took small graceful steps towards me, her face red with embarrassment, but her eyes were focused and determined.

"I-... i want you to accept me, Sora... To share the deepest and darkest parts of me."

She said as the breeze played softly with her long rose blonde hair.

"I-... i'm a crybaby, i hate rules and i hate being ignored. I craved for attention since young and went on wild streaks during my academy days. I hate being alone and i don't like large crowds. I hate natto and no matter what you say i will never eat them. I like Fuso food, but i miss my own Karlsland food as well, like sausages. I always strive to be number one, but once i got there, i realized i was alone."

Hanna just started to talk. She talked non-stop about herself. Her likes, her dislikes. No, it wasn't that. She was telling me about the darkest parts of her heart.

"I betrayed my own countrymen, choosing to come and fight in Afrika where the battles are harder just for the thrill of it. I abandoned my own comrades on the battlefield, leaving them to die as the Neuroi massacred them. I lost nearly sixty percent of my magic, i've lost control on how to fly. I am nothing but a burden to my comrades, an eagle who lost its wings. I am... a witch [sinner]. I am tainted. I am covered with the blood of my enemies and of the many innocents that were sacrificed. B-but... would you still accept me?"

She asked, choking on her own tears. Hanna. She was afraid that i would abandon her. But why should i? Why would i? I got up, walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her frail thin body.

"You are not alone. I have accepted you for everything that you are. I chose you, my witch [angel], my star, my Orihime."

"B-but"

"You chose to do things for a reason, and i believe you. I want to protect you, shelter you from pain. I will be your wings that you have lost. If you are guilt for your sins then so am i. Because you shared this with me, i can help you with this heavy burden that you bear. Do not always hide by yourself, Hanna, i love you for who you are, and if i cannot see all of you... then i cannot say that i have truly loved you."

I looked down to her, wiping away her tears.

"For now, forget about Hanna the fighter, Hanna the ace. Forget about Hanna the hero, the legend, the Star of Afrika. Right now, you are my star of Afrika, you are my witch, my Orihime. You are my Hanna."

"Sora..."

I will share it all. As our lips met once more, i knew that i would give everything and more for her.

* * *

_Marseille POV_

I stirred, eyes slowly opening. The morning sun was beginning to rise, with its glare forcing me to wake. My hands reaching out, searching, but found no one. Alarmed, my eyes flew wide open. Was he gone? Where did he go? Was my nightmare to become a reality?

"Good morning."

A voice said, making me turn. Sitting by the fire he made yesturday, my lover smiled at me. So he was there. I sat up, covering myself with the sleeping bag. My mind was a little hazy, but i slowly remembered the night before. It made my face burn red. He had accepted me for everything that i was, and i had given him everything that i own; everything that i am.

"Breakfast."

He smiled, bringing me a bowl of soup made from what leftovers we had the night before. This would be our last meal together. I savoured the soup and watched him pack up camp. Soon, all of this would be over. We would each go back to our own lives, living far away from each other. He may have said those comforting words, but those were just words. We both knew within our hearts that as long as we were in the military, as long as we both served our countries and fought against our enemy, there was no way for us to be together. I hated it. Hated how it was to become. But i was left with no choice. This was the way that Orihime and Hikoboshi were separated. This the way we were separated. After changing in my clothes, i helped pack up and camp. We set off once more, but this time, our journey was in silence. I still held his hand as we walked, but it was starting to feel distant and cold. His grip tightened, sharing my wishes to never let go. I could not help but smile. Our hearts, our minds were connected, thinking of the same thing. But soon this would be over.

"Orberleutnant!"

A voice called out from above. We both looked up and saw a witch flying in. Ah, my wingman, Raisa Pottgen. As she flew in closer, i felt his hand let go. This was where we would part. My hand felt cold, empty. Alone.

We did not say a word as we parted. I watched him board the boat that would bring him back to the damaged, but still floating Fuso carrier. As for me, a plane landed on a makeshift airstrip and brought me back to Halfaya pass. I peered out of the window, watching my love go back. I would probably never see him again. Watching the carrier get smaller and smaller as the plane i was in flew higher in altitude. So far away.

"Is something wrong, Marseille?"

I turned around and looked at Keiko, my commanding officer. I wanted to tell her that i did not want to go back, that i wanted to be with him. But i couldn't. I could no longer afford to be the cheerful and selfish Hanna that i was a few days ago. I could no longer be his Hanna. I was now everyone's Marseille. I was back to being the 'Star of Afrika'. I shook my head.

"No... nothing's wrong."

"... I see."

Nothing was wrong. Everything was suppose to happen as it was.

* * *

_Hoshino POV_

I sat up, not too used to these comfortable beds any longer. I could still sense the lingering warmth of her body in my arms, her scent still fresh in my mind.

"Yo, how are you holding up?"

I look up and saw a familiar face.

"Kenji... i'm fine."

"You don't look fine. Well, here's an update for you. We're going back into the action next week. The Kagutsuchi was a success so the higher-ups are wanting another go at it."

Kagutsuchi was the name of the secret weapon. To me, it did not seem like a success.

"Say, you were with 'that' Marseille, right?"

Kenji asked.

"... Yeah? What about it?"

"Tell me about her! What kind of person is she and stuff! What are her favourite colours, her favourite food and things. You know."

I thought about it for awhile. Then i smiled.

"... She... is a crybaby."

"Huh?"

"She hates being alone, she hates to take orders from others and she doesn't like to let go. She is very much like a big baby who needs to be taken care of all the time."

* * *

_Marseille POV_

Staring up at the night sky, i reached out for the stars that dotted the dark ocean above. Was he watching the same sky as me? My heart ached whenever i thought about him. I could not focus.

"There you are."

I turned around and saw Keiko walking over to me.

"Keiko..."

"I just wanted to tell you that the Fuso fleet is going back into action by Friday. They will be attempting a second push into Suez Canal."

So, he was going back into the fight. He will surely die. My heart felt stabbed by a hundred knives as an image of his plane exploding in mid-air entered my mind. His death pained me more than a wound by an enemy.

"... Are you thinking about that guy?"

"... Maybe. I'm sure that his wings are broad enough to carry him through."

I smiled a little. His broad shoulders that carried the weight of both his and my pain.

"Do you know what Tanabata is?"

I asked.

"... Of course i do."

"I see."

I simply replied. Silence fell between the two of us, but i did not mind. I wanted the silence, to recreate the nights around the fire with him, to imagine the time i spent with him.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?"

Keiko suddenly asked. I turned to her and shook my head. I lost track of time when i spent those nights with him.

"I see, well, get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Rest. I did not seem to want to sleep now. For if i sleep, i fear that the images of him would fade. That i would dream of him walking away, of him dying. I did not want that. Rest... I would not rest.

* * *

_Hoshino POV_

A week was going by so quickly, especially from the medical bed. The carrier i was one still had not moved from its spot, making emergency repairs before charging straight into the fight. We were also getting fresh recruits and planes to make up those that we lost during the first push. We lost ninety percent of our force in one night, and the higher-ups called it a success. If it weren't for the Joint Wing Squadron Afrika, we would be all dead. JWS. I wonder what was she thinking now? What was she doing? I spent days drifting in and out of sleep, restless and unable to feel alive. Waking up without seeing her smile, without hearing her voice, without feeling her warmth. It was torturous. It was hell. I might as well be dead.

"H-Hoshino chu-i?"

I lifted my arm from my eyes, seeing a Fuso witch standing over me looking rather worried. This Fuso witch... i'm sure i saw her before. Was she the one who was trying to get the rest of us pilots out of the way during the first push?

"Yes?"

"I-i er... i wanted to ask chu-i how he felt about the 'star of Afrika'!"

She suddenly shouted the last part. I think she gathered up all of her courage to ask me this. I smiled a little, thinking of how Hanna would be like this witch sometimes.

"... Hanna is-... Orberleutnant Marseille is a strong woman. I look up to her and respect her."

"T-that isn't it! W-what i wanted to ask is..."

The girl trailed off, figiting with her fingers. She was really uncertain about how to ask.

"..?"

"I-i wanted to know if chu-i loved her!"

The girl shouted once more, and i was slightly taken aback by her question.

"... What?"

"I-i said... I-i wanted to know i-if chu-i lo-loved the star of afrika!"

I was still quite surprised by this question, but i guess since i was going to die in battle anyway, i might as well confess it to someone. To let someone else know that i, Hoshino Sora, had loved someone. That i had a loved one waiting for me to return. No, she would only be waiting for a letter that stated that i died in the line of duty and that i had died a heroic death, serving for the betterment of mankind.

"... Yes, i love her."

I said.

"There is no night that i would not think of her. Though i may be a lowly pilot, i was able to love and support her. I guess i could be considered lucky."

I snorted, thinking that if i had died earlier, i would not have met her. Would not have to make her suffer knowing that i was going back into battle to die.

"T-that's not true!"

The witch suddenly shouted. Her volume needed to be controlled better since it really surprised me.

"I-i believe that it wasn't luck that chu-i met the star of Afrika! B-but rather fate! I-i'm sure that Orberleutnant Marseille also wants you to live! She is not someone who thinks herself as unfortunate for meeting you! She would not regret saving your life, and would only regret it if you did not sincerely love her! I'm sure of it!"

This young witch was completely red in the face, but her eyes showed her fierce determination. I could not help but smile.

"... I guess you're right, little one. Thank you. Now i can go off into battle for a new reason."

I smiled, reaching out and patting her on the head.

"B-but why do you still go? ! Why are you still so intent on going to fight even though you barely survived the first time? !"

The young witch demanded, tears swelling from her eyes. I gently wiped away her tears.

"That is why i go to fight, little one. You reminded me what was really important to me. Why i was fighting this war. I fight for my witch, for my star. I fight so that she would not have to. I fight so that she may live."

"But would that make her happy? ! Would the Orberleutnant really want you to go and die? ! Wouldn't she be sad by your death? !"

"... I may cause sadness for her, but even so, i will fight. I fight not because i want to prove anything. As i said, i fight so she would not have to. I fight because i want her to live on. I want her to continue living on. She is not meant to die here. Not in this place. Call it a man's pride, but it pains me to see her to fly out to fight. It pains me to think that she would continue to put herself on the line for people like me. I have no magical power, i have no power. All i have is my bird, and my wish to protect the one i love. If that is all i have, then there is only one path with which i can take. A parth that i must take. Please... understand this."

The young witch's eyes swelled up with tears, shaking her head.

"I cannot accept it... But, if chu-i really loves Orberleutnant Marseille to that point... then i can say no further to change your mind."

I smiled at that.

"No... my mind is made up. I will fight for her sake, i will take down the enemy in her place. I will do anything for my witch, my star. I will die for her, my Hanna."

* * *

_On the bridge of Carrier Souten_

"So he is stubborn in his decision."

The old man sighed, looking at the document in his hand. A formal request from a certain someone he knew very well. He could only sigh and smile.

"It is good being so young, isn't it? Vice admiral Toukachi."

"Ha ha, i think it is a good thing that such things can still occur in this mad blood covered field. So what shall we do, Admiral?"

The old man smiled, putting down the document.

"Tomorrow is an important date. And the bridge over Amanogawa (heavenly river) was not made of sticks and stones, was it?"

"No, admiral. It was made by the call of birds from all over."

The old man chuckled, nodding as he remembered the tale.

"Then so it shall be. Birds that will build that bridge for the two lost lovers to meet."

"I wonder what the higer-ups will say about this. You will get into trouble for this, Admiral Yamamoto."

"Ha ha! Those higher-ups have their pride so up their asses that they can see nothing but their own balls. I do not care about what the higher-ups think. Tomorrow's operation will go as planned. All of you on this bridge, you are merely listening to orders and all responsibility lies with me, got it?"

No one answered, each smiling at their wizened leader.

"With all due respect, Admiral, but you're not the only who thinks that the higher-ups should shut their mouths for once."

The helmsman smirked.

"If we are meant to be the birds, then let us do it with a bang."

One by one the crew started to voice their approval. The old admiral was surprised by this, and simply sat back and laughed.

"Ha ha ha, i'm certainly too old to be a match for you youngsters."

* * *

_Marseille POV_

It had rained throughout the day, as though the sky was mimicking my emotions. Tomorrow was the day the operation was meant to go underway. I was prohibited from flying out as i was determined to be unfit for combat from my injuries. Injuries. That's a laugh. I had none. None that was visible. It seemed that Keiko was furiously talking to someone over the radio, but i did not bother to listen. I simply stared up at the dark clouds in the sky. It rarely rained in this part of Afrika. In fact, it almost never rained. So something like this to happen was like a miracle. Or a disaster. I could not fly out to meet him, not yet having a replacement striker unit, and also being forbidden to take flight. Added with this rain, it was like the entire World was against me. Was this the fate that i had to face? Was this what would stop me? Clipping my wings? Like the heavenly river that separated Orihime from her lover, i too am separated from my own love.

I've lost friends, comrades and my own familiar. Now was i going to lose another person important to me? Was i going to lose the man i fell in love with? Unable to do anything as he battled the enemy that we both should face together. I had never felt so helpless. So powerless. I had strived to be the best, i wanted power, to be strong, to be the best. But for my arrogance i paid a price. Losing sight of all that was important to me. Was my punishment not over? Was i to suffer for the rest of my life? I look up to the dark clouds. I wanted to see him. I would do anything to see him once agian, do anything to be with him and feel his warmth, to hear his voice comfort me. I would do anything.

"Hmph, what a pompous idiot."

Keiko fumed, walking over next to me.

"Looks like the rain isn't stopping."

"... No."

"Well, i hope tonight clears up."

Tonight? Was there something on for tonight?

"Ah, right, Matilda wanted to ask what sort of drink do you like the most?"

"Matilda? ... I like Gin the most-... no... i think i would love sake the most."

"Sake? I didn't think you enjoyed it the last time i shared one with you."

I laughed a little at that.

"I have learned to appreciate a lot more things in life."

"... I see. I'll head over to ask Matilda for a drink, want any? A Monty?"

"... No. I'll have a 'Widow's Cork'... and make one 'Kamikaze'."

"Two drinks? That's a little too much, even for you."

I shook my head slowly.

"... No. One is for someone who would never return. That's all."

"... I see."

* * *

The night sky was clear, as though it had heard my silent prayers to see the night sky one more time. The same night sky as him. I wanted to drink my cocktail under the same scene as he would be seeing. I wanted to feel at least one more connection with him. One more before all was gone forever.

"... I guess, this would be the last night for us, Sora."

I brought my drink up, toasting to the night sky.

"... I... i wanted to be by your side. I wanted those nights to last on. But... such things were foolish."

I smiled sadly, speaking to no one in particular, but maybe in futile hopes that maybe he could hear me.

"... I thought i could be normal once more... I was a hero, a legend. Nothing but a symbol... I yearned to be normal again. To just walk away and not have people push me to be something that i can no longer reach. My wings are torn, Sora... and i thought i could never fly again, till i met you. You gave me a new pair of wings to fly with. You were my wings... and now you are going be torn from me, again."

I drained my drink, feeling the heavy alcohol go down my throat. I felt the buzz that came with the drink, making me slightly light-headed.

"... You idiot! Sora you're an idiot! Why? ! Why did you leave me? ! You always knew that i hated being alone! And yet you still have to go off to die! Was all of those words you told me false? Were your promises of being together forever a lie? ! Answer me!"

I shouted at the sky, frustrated, sad, angry.

"... Answer me... Sora..."

I wanted to cry, cry my eyes out. Tears swell up and flowed uncontrollably. I wanted to cry so loud that he could hear me. That everyone could hear me.

"Now this isn't good. For the main character of this story to be all drunk and crying like a little baby."

A hand reached over and grabbed the second drink from my hands. I turned around, seeing Keiko.

"What do you think you're doing? ! I'm allowed to have a drink, aren't i? So give that back!"

I demanded. Keiko smirked, drinking the cocktail in one go.

"Ooo, that's quite a strong one. Anyway, what are you doing sobbing around here? Let's go."

Keiko grabbed onto my arm and pulled me up. Without another word, she dragged me off towards the hangar.

"Wha- what's going on? !"

"You'll see."

Keiko pulled me all the way into the hangar, and inside i saw that everyone was there, all smiling. Every single witch from the 31st JFW Afrika was here, all in their striker units.

"Come on, the princess should not be late for her ball."

Keiko pushed me forward all the way to the last unused platform. Locked into it was a striker unit. A familiar unit. Painted in my colours, the bf 109 striker unit was brand new. I was completely speechless. This... this was my new striker? My new pair of wings?

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get in!"

Keiko pushed me up to the platform.

"B-but wasn't i prohibited from flying?"

"Hmm? Bah, who cares about that. Get in!"

With one push, i dropped into the new unit. The power flow was better than before and i felt a familiar sensation. A presence i thought it had lost long ago.

"We managed to copy the data of your old familiar from your old flight records, and though we can simulate it slightly it isn't a perfect copy, and it's only good for one trip so be careful with this."

I looked at Keiko in bewilderment as she jumped into her own unit.

"Now let's take off!"

One by one, the witches took off into the night sky. Keiko gave me the thumbs up before she too took flight. I stared down at my own unit. Was i going to see him? Could i? Was i allowed to? Was i forgiven?

"What are you doing? ! Let's go!"

I looked up and noticed that Keiko was waving at me. An alarm had sounded out in the camp. Soon, all the military police in the area would converge to this location. I knew that this was my only chance. I powered my unit, allowing my magic to flow into it. This striker regulated my magic better than before, maybe because it had my familiar within it. Though a copy, it was still my companion. I looked up and smiled.

"Oberleutnant Hanna-Justina Marseille, taking off!"

I shot out of the hangar and took to the air. It was then did i notice that we weren't alone. In the sky were hundreds, thousands of aerial witches. From all corners of the World. Fuso, Romagna, Venecia, Orussia, Suomus, Britannia, Baltland, Ostmark, Hispania, Gallia, Liberion, even Karlsland.

"Wha-what is this?"

I ask, flabbergasted by the sight of this. Witches, thousands of them, all in the air. Even on the ground, land witches were moving out as well in the thousands.

"This is the 301st Gallia defence force."

"504th Britannian HMW force, reporting."

"77th Liberion task force, all present."

"93rd Orussia aerial squadron, at your call."

"58th Hispania tactical squad, awaiting orders."

"201st Fuso Imperial guards, we have answered the call."

"25th Holy Romagna red pants squadron, we are here."

"67th Venecian special forces, somebody needed help?"

"507th Suomus fighter force, count us in."

"82nd Ostmark repulsion squad."

"104th Baltland air force, here."

"This is the 504th Joint Fighter Wing, Ardor witches. Reporting."

"502th Joint Fighter Wing, Brave witches. Present and waiting."

"507th Joint fighter Wing, Silent witches, awaiting orders."

The number of squads in the area greatly surpassed any that were seen before. I spotted two familiar faces flying down to meet me.

"H-Hartmann! Barkhorn! What is the meaning of this? !"

I asked, but the two merely laughed.

"This? This is merely for the conceited eagle who forgot how to fly."

Gertrud Barkhorn sniggered.

"We heard that you had found yourself a man, so me and Trud had to come and see for ourselves!"

Hartmann added happily, making me blush.

"L-leave me alone! And what about you two? Leaving suddenly and coming here. Wouldn't your superior get mad?"

Barkhorn merely smirked, pointing upwards.

"Our superior is one of those witches who answered the call."

"The call?"

I looked to Keiko for answers. Keiko smiled, nodding her head.

"Yes, i gave out a call to all witches. There is a princess who lost her wings, and she cries everyday for a way to reach her lover across the heavenly river."

That sounded familiar to me... but where-

"Tanabata!"

I suddenly remembered. And Keiko merely nodded.

"Yes. Today is Tanabata, the day when the two star-struck lovers are allowed to meet. Torn apart from her lover, Orihime's cries had summoned the birds from all over."

Keiko gestured to the sky which was filled with witches.

"And so we are the birds who have come to answer the cries of the princess. We are the ones to make a bridge to your Hikoboshi. So what do you say, our dear Orihime? Will you take this path we have created for you?"

Keiko asked, offering a hand to me. I looked at her, to Gertrud, to Erica. I knew what path i had to take. I took her hand.

"Let's go."

* * *

_Hoshino POV_

I heard the alarm go off and immediately jumped out of bed. Was it an enemy attack? So soon? The Neuroi could have discovered out position and decided to attack. I put on my flight jacket, still feeling slight pains but endured it. This would be the last time, after all. I reached the hangar of the carrier, and found my plane. My new plane. For luck, i had named her 'Hanna'. Maybe it was because i felt closer to her by naming my plane after her. I jumped in and waited my turn to be lifted up to the deck. As my plane was moved up to the deck, i reached into my pocket and pulled out the picture i had of her.

She had found this picture before and signed it, also giving it a kiss mark on top. Signed as 'yours always, Hanna'. I smiled as i thought back to the short time we spent together. Such a short amount of time and she had already made such an impact in my life. I attached the picture to my panel of instruments. I need to focus and remember why i am fighting. For her. When my plane reached the deck, i noticed that there were no enemies, and the planes that took off were flying in formation around the carrier. The signal was given and i took off into the sky. I joined the formation shortly after, but no sooner did i join in, that a radio transmission came in from the carrier.

'"This is admiral Yamamoto of the carrier Souten. All of you pilots are now the birds that will guide the way. Gentlemen, light the bridge for Hikoboshi to find his bride!"'

The admiral? ! And what was he saying? ! But no sooner did i wonder, that the other planes all broke formation, and flew in two straight lines on either sides of my plane. From their wing tips, flares exploded out, creating an image a lit up pathway. No... a bridge.

'"Now go, Hoshino Sora Chu-i! Your Orihime awaits your arrival!"'

The admiral's voice came through at me. I turned my head, seeing the deck of the carrier lit up with flares that formed the sign 'good luck'.

"... Thank you, admiral. Thank you, everyone."

I knew what this meant. I knew that if i did this, i would be running away from my duty. This war would be no closer to ending. But it also meant that i would be with her. For that, i will take it. I pushed the throttle of my plane and flew straight.

"Wait for me, Hanna."

* * *

_Marseille POV_

I was still rather stunned by the mass of witches that accompanied me. Keiko had sent out a request to all witches to come for just this occasion. I could not tell if Keiko was acting as a proper leader, or whether she was doing this just for her own amusement. But either way, it did not matter. I was going to meet him, and my fellow witches were my bridge. However it seemed that it wasn't just the Witches listening in. As expected, the higher-ups did not like the idea of their ace trying to get out of fighting just to meet a man. But my fellow witches stood up for me. The land armoured witches had rolled across the desert, taking out any anti-air guns that might want to take us down.

'"We've got acht-achts firing upon us!"'

'"We need back-up!"'

The distress calls came from below, and it made me slightly worried, unnerved that i had to sacrifice more of my comrades for my selfish wish.

"Don't worry, we have it covered."

Keiko said, reassuring me.

'"Somebody called for reinforcements?"'

A new voice called out, this time a male voice. Thundering across the desert were jeeps with armed soldiers. Accompanied by land witches that had the markings of the Liberion tank force.

'"The Patton girls are here!"'

The Liberion forces started to fight against the soldiers who were trying to stop me. It pained me to see us fight against each other, but Keiko was right. I should not worry. Have faith in my comrades to survive.

'"They're not giving up easily, are they?"'

'"Then it's time for us to make them! Achtung! All land witches and personnels within my range! If you do not wish to die, move away! NOW!"'

A mere second later, a thunderous boom echoed the desert floor below. I looked down and was surprised to see a group of large land tanks operated by witches.

"Those are... tigers? !"

"They had been building more of them for the past month, thanks to General Patton's generous investment. The leader of the newly developed Tiger squad is Charlotte, i'm sure you remember her."

Keiko said. I remember, the time when the Tiger was still a prototype. Charlotte was the test pilot for it and she performed admirably in it. So she became the new squadron leader.

'"Tigers! Form up! We will force them to abandon their posts with our 88mm guns!"'

She sure had gotten a lot more confident since then. The Tigers were able to force the defiant defenders to flee, allowing the air to be free of any hinderance from the ground. But...

"Tai-i! Karlsland planes! In-coming!"

Inagaki Mami reported, pointing at our left.

"We'll take care of it. Just make sure our Orihime gets to her prince. 45th squadron! On me!"

A group of Fuso witches broke off and flew to engage the enemy.

"We can't let them take all of the glory. Karlslanders need to deal with Karlslanders. JG3 Fighter Wing! Follow me!"

"Minna!"

I turned around and saw my old friends fly off.

"Don't worry, Marseille, we'll be back."

Gertrud smirked, flying off with Erica. I wanted to stop them, i did not want them to fight.

"Do not lose your objective, Marseille. Or are your feelings for him only this weak?"

Keiko asked, forcing me to clench my fist in frustration.

"We are your birds, the ones who make this bridge but it is you who must cross it, not us."

"I know..."

I muttered. Though i did not want to think about it, it was true. Everyone came here to help me. If i did not accept their help, then what was i going to do? I wanted only one thing, nothing else should change that.

* * *

_Hoshino POV_

I had not imagined it to become like this. For the entire fleet to engage in this large spectacle. I do not think that the higher-ups would agree to this and that the Admiral and the rest of the fleet were playing a very dangerous game for this. All for what? For me?

"Do not waver, Chu-i."

A voice came to me. I turned and saw that flying by my side was the Fuso witch. Did she read my mind?

"I can read surface thoughts of people and the enemy, not a very likeable skill. But for now, i can see that you are uncertain."

She said, slightly angry at me.

"If you can read my mind, then why ask me before?"

I ask, referring to the time she asked about my feelings for Hanna.

"Because it is always better to hear it from the lips, don't you agree?"

That, i had to agree with.

"Words that can come so freely from the mouth, without a hint of lies or deception. That is the kind of words that she would want to hear from you."

"... I see."

"Let me tell you something interesting, Chu-i. All witches have some ability to tell whether you are lying. Let's just call it a woman's intuition."

The witch smirked, winking playfully. A woman's intuition, how scary the very thought of it.

"Ah, the red carpet had joined together."

The Fuso witch pointed forward. I looked front and saw an amazing sight. Amassing in large numbers before us were witches. Thousands of them in the air and on the ground. It was like a great cloud of witches that came to greet us. Flares were lit and the witches soon gave way, joining the planes from my squadron. I spotted the person that i wanted to see badly, flying straight for me. Hanna-Justina Marseille. The star of Afrika. My witch. My Orihime. The two of us flew by each other and we made sharp turns. Like an aerial dance, we weaved in and out, spiralling higher and higher. Circling each other we saw no one but each other. She, in her full splendour of her striker unit, just like the first time i saw her. It was although the entire World consisted of no one but the two of us, we continued to look at each other, flying higher into the sky where no one would touch us.

* * *

_Marseille POV_

Higher and higher, a spiral of jet stream left in our flight path went high into the sky and became tighter and tigher. I could see him so clearly and he could see me the same. We saw no one but each other. We were the only people in our World. My vision was nothing but him, and his vision was nothing but me. Nothing else mattered, we were the only ones who were here. To share our joy, our sadness, our pain, our love. To the top of World, swimming in the ocean of stars. Flew till our machines could no longer handle it. We flew in a circle, like a majestic courtship of birds. I flew in, jumping out of my striker unit, just as he opened the cockpit and opened his arms. He caught me in his arms, holding me close. I could not help it as tears flowed freely from my eyes, soaking his shirt as i hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go. We kissed, holding each other tightly and never letting our grip loose. We both did not want to lose the other anymore. He smiled as we broke off the kiss, wiping my tears away.

"I've come back for you, my Orihime."

He spoke softly into my ears, the words that i wanted to hear.

"And i came for you, my Hikoboshi."

I replied, kissing him once more. Like time had stood still, our hearts being as one.

* * *

_Katou POV_

Snapping another picture, i could not help but smile at their happiness. Marseilli had told me the romaticized version of Friederike Porsche's tale, of how all the witches were envious of such a romantic tale. In truth, Marseille must have be envious of such a story herself. The great ace had changed over the years. From being the wild and trouble-making cadet to the composed, aloof and sometimes over confident ace of Afrika. But in a couple of years, the ace had lost her drive. She had changed after losing her familiar. She was confronted with the lost of ability to fly, to fight and to protect others. She became more depressed, faced with the harsh reality. She should have retired but the higher-ups did not allow it. She stayed as a fighter, though her magical abilities were greatly dimished. Then she met him. The one who gave her a new pair of wings.

"Hmph... you managed to get your own story, didn't you?"

I smirked, watching the Fuso fighter plane fly in a circle with the two of them inside. Truth be told, though it was a romantic sight and i did feel happy and a slight hint of eny for them, i also found it rather sickening. They were sticking so close to each other, stuck in their own World that it made me slightly irritated.

"That's called jealousy, tai-i."

Mami said, flying up to me.

"... I knew that much-... hm?"

I turned my focus to the direction of the Canal. A strong signal. It took a while for me to realize what it was.

"... NEUROI!"

* * *

_Admiral Yamamoto POV_

"All hands to battle stations! Enemy dead ahead! Bring our guns to bear! Fifty-five degrees!"

"Fifty-five degrees!"

"FIRE!"

The guns exploded out as the battleships that accompanied us opened fire at the enemy who suddenly appeared. A light cruiser was cut in half and exploded into a fiery inferno by the enemy.

"Tensou, hit and sinking!"

"Do whatever it takes to stall them! We will buy those two as much time as possible! We will show them what the Fuso fleet is truly capable of!"

It was our duty as soldiers to ensure that we beat the enemy. It was our duty as the older generation to ensure that the young ones can still enjoy their lives.

* * *

_Marseille POV_

A huge commotion was shuffling below and i could not help but wonder what was going on. Peering over the seat, i saw that the witches and planes were on the move. All were heading towards the Canal. Could it be?

"It's the Neuroi. They've attacked earlier than expected."

He muttered, gritting his teeth. I looked at him, slightly worried by what was to happen to us, but he turned to me with his smile.

"Don't worry. I will not let you go again. But you want to do it too, right?"

I smiled at his words. He really knew me best. He pointed to the seat behind him.

"I think i was given this plane for this reason. Also, i was given a present to give to you at the same time."

I climbed to the back and saw a familiar rifle seated there. It was my favourite MG-34.

"Are you ready to go in?"

My love asked, i merely smiled and nodded.

"With you, i can go anywhere."

* * *

_Katou POV_

"Achtung! Neuroi spotted! 5 Kilometres and closing!"

A Karlsland witch reported, probably her ability was to see far ahead.

"All witches! Ready up!"

I gave the order and every witch loaded their weapons, ready to fight. This would be the first time such a large number of witches converged into the same area to fight their enemy. I looked down and saw the land witches heading as fast they could. The Britannian land witches, the 4th armoured brigade, moved swiftly across the desert floor compared to the others.

'"We'll be taking the first shot!"'

Major Miles said, speeding up and opening fire. Land witches were less agile, but the Britannian matilda II unit was fast and extremely suited for desert operations. Together with their 40mm cannons, they could fire before anyone else did.

"The enemy count is... Hauptmann Katou! There's too many of them!"

I took my binoculars out and looked through them. What i saw was nothing short of a nightmare. A large mass of Neuroi, numbering probably in the hundreds, attacking the Fuso fleet. The number of giant class Neuroi were too much for any squad of witches to handle. But this isn't a normal gathering of witches. This was the call of nearly all of the witches in the World. The call of many who answered.

"Attention all witches! We are now all under the same Joint Fighter Wing! Under the name 510th Joint Fighter Wing squadron, we are now the 'Star Witches'."

**" " Roger!" "**

Every witch replied together.

"510th JFW, commence attack!"

The mass of witches charged forward, meeting the Neuroi head-on. Explosions lit up the night sky as the two sides continued to press the attack. The fighter planes from the Fuso fleet flew in, working closely with witches and providing heavy support. Fighter planes were able to carry heavier armament than witches, thus able to provide a large dent to the attacks. The witches in turn provided support and protection for the planes.

"Squadron leaders! Single out targets and attack in groups!"

I turned to the other support witches that stayed behind with me. Unlike the frontal assault witches, we had little power either due to our magical abilities, or like me, our age. But even with these problems, we were still vital to the fight.

"Neuroi at 3 o'clock! Requesting support from Tigers!"

I called in.

'"Ja wohl! Tigers! Ten degrees, FIRE!"'

The roar of the 88 mm cannons thundered below and the shells exploding against their target.

"Core is exposed!"

I shouted.

"We'll be taking it."

A voice said, just as a Fuso fighter plane zoomed past me. I recognized the plane and that voice almost immediately.

"M-Marseille? ! What are you doing back here? !"

"'What' you ask? Finishing the fight. That's all."

* * *

_Marseille POV_

It was as though my entire body was light. He flew the plane with such gentleness and skill that i felt the plane as part of me. I mounted the gun on top and stood up, tying myself to the plane with straps to prevent myself from falling out. He weaved in and out of the small spaces between the Neuroi, opening fire at flying goblets that got in our way. I opened fire as well, taking out small targets as we aimed for the larger target.

"Hold on tight!"

He shouted, turning the plane to do a barrel roll to squeeze through two more Neuroi. Soon, our target was in sight. The damage from the Tigers below had done their job and created a hole to the core. We trained our sights on the target and opened fire. Bursting the core and causing the Neuroi to disappear. We worked in harmony, our movements being in synchronized form. We were one. Learning from the nights we spent together, naturally flowing into our bodies from the days we travelled by ourselves. There was no one but him for me. He pulled up, cutting through the Neuroi as we broke through the cloud of enemies. He pulled back and made the plane go into a dive. I did not seem afraid as we dove straight back down into the fight. We opened fire, releasing storm after storm of bullets, raining down on our enemies and decimating them as we dived through.

"Goblet to the right!"

He shouted. I turned my gun and opened fire, destroying the enemy. He pulled out of the dive and circled around. Then i sensed it. All witches did. From above, a large cloud had formed above us. No, not a cloud.

"A hive..."

This was not good. But i felt his hand grabbing mine.

"Does it matter?"

He asked, his eyes determined. I smiled and shook my head. With him, i wasn't scared of anything.

"Let us go."

"Go towards our future."

He pulled up and flew the plane skyward.

"All witches! Support Orberleutnant Marseille and Hoshino Chu-i!"

Keiko's voice echoed the battlefield. As we flew up, we were joined by the witches. The front witches formed a large combined barrier that was large enough to cover the fleet of ships below as well as us. Behind them were artillery strikers, firing rockets and long range guns to take down the defenders of the hive. Cannon fires from below also destroyed the outer defences, forcing an opening in the Neuroi defences. We pushed through, pressing the attack. The witches that followed us in, prevented us from being hit as well as taking out the smaller enemies. Thousands of enemies fell before our attack, being pushed back till it was revealed at last. The core of the hive. It was massive, much bigger than anything i had seen before. This wasn't possible for us to destroy on our own.

"Have faith, my star, when there's a will, there's a way."

He said, pushing his plane forward and firing at the core. Though his attacks were doing little damage, he still persisted. Small and slow, but surely, he was making a dent. What was i doing? Not firing? When he was fighting so much for my sake? For our sake? I pulled out my gun and fired. I did not care if my bullets were not doing much damage. I did not care if what we were doing was pointless. All i knew was that if was with him, together, we could do anything. Each of us on our own could only amount to do so much. But together, we managed to accomplish a lot. We crossed the boundaries that held us back, we managed to defy the fate that was destined for us. A large gathering of energy from the hive alerted me. We were going to get hit. I instinctively raised my shields, absorbing the majority of the impact. But the enemy's beam was too strong and i was feeling weakened greatly simply by holding it back.

"Hanna!"

Sora turned to me, his face worried. I smiled despite the pain coursing through my body.

"D-don't worry... i-i can handle this much."

"Don't be stupid!"

He immediately pulled the stick sideways, forcing me to lose focus and drop the shield just as the beam went past the plane, singeing the edge of the wing.

"Tch!"

He pulled the plane further away, dodging more beams from the core.

"What are you doing? !"

I shouted at him.

"I could ask the same thing!"

"I was trying to save our lives!"

"At the cost of your own? Don't be stupid!"

"You're the one who's stupid!"

"You are! I will get us out of this alive. Trust me. Both of us will live, go somewhere far away from all of this fighting and live in peace."

He words surprised me, but it was a pleasant surprise. He was always like that. He was always looking forward. Maybe it was one of the reasons i fell in love with him. One of the thousands of reasons.

"... And what would we do for the rest of our lives?"

I ask, wrapping my arms around his seat to reach him.

"I know a little bit of farming and fishing. I also have friends who could help me back in Fuso."

"Hmm... I would like to stay in a nice rural area."

He laughed at that while dodging more enemy fire.

"How about a mountainous region?"

"That would be a nice change."

"Somewhere that isn't hot like here."

"Some place rich in greenery."

"... We can make it happen."

He reached out and held my hand, grasping it firmly.

"We will make a small hut up in the mountains, free from fighting, free from politics. We will have a small library and a nice glass garden."

"Hmm~ I would like a bird house. To raise some eagles."

"Ha ha, sure! If you can keep them clean."

He laugeh, probably mocking my inability to clean things up properly. I did not say anything back, though. I merely smiled at the next thought that came to my head.

"... Say, i would like something else."

"Anything! Just name it!"

"... I would like kids."

"Sure-... WHAT? !"

I could not help but laugh at his reaction when i said that. I got my revenge back.

"I would like three girls and two boys."

"... Why only two boys?"

He asked, gaining back his composure.

"Because i can't handle anymore than that. I would like our house to be alive with the joy of children, for their energy to fill the house. But two boys are more than enough to mess up the house."

"... Sure. We can have them. We will survive this, have our dream house with our noisy kids..."

I smiled at his words. It seemed like such a wonderful dream. But i knew it was not going to happen. I looked up at the enemy core, its large beam concentrated and aimed directly at us. He cannot evade this one. I cannot protect us this time. This will be end. Truly our end.

* * *

_? POV_

"And? What happens next?"

The little boy bounced up and down on the bed, before being hit on the head by the small girl next to him.

"Quiet! Let ma ma finish her story!"

The young woman smiled, even giggling a little. She looked her three children, the noisy eldest twin boy, the stern twin girl and the quiet youngest girl who looked on at her two older siblings glared at each other.

"That's right, let me finish the story, but... i think that should be all for tonight."

The young woman said, getting up from the chair.

"Eehhhh?"

The small children whined. She got up from the chair.

"No 'eehhhh's. It's already late. Come on, get to sleep."

"Yes ma ma!"

The three kids quickly ran over to their own beds. The young woman smiled, walking over to each bed, tucking her children into bed and kissing them each on the forehead gingerly as she bid each of them goodnight. Kissing her last child goodnight, she looked up and saw a smiling man standing by the door. She walked over to the door, giving her kids one last look, before switching the lights off and closing the door behind her.

"Are they all asleep?"

He asked, holding her hand as the two of them walked towards the veranda of the house.

"Yes, they are. They fall asleep pretty fast, just like you."

"I think that's a good thing, isn't it?"

He asked as they sat down on the japanese styled veranda floor, looking up to the night sky.

"... It's a full moon tonight."

She said, leaning against him as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Yeah... it is. Were you telling the kids the same story?"

She nodded.

"They love that story a lot."

"I'm surprised they're not sick of it by now."

"Why should they? It's a story about their brave father."

"And mother."

He smiled, kissing her lightly.

"Do you remember it? Hanna? If it weren't for the Kagutsuchi cannon, we would not be here today."

Hanna-Justina Hoshino smiled, nodding her head as she brought up her left hand to the moon, the ring on her fourth finger radiating in the moon's glow.

"I remembered it clearly, dear, and i remembered right after that, you turned around and kissed me, asking me to marry you."

Hoshino Sora smiled, remembering the fond memories.

"And you said yes."

"Though only after you remembered to fly the plane and not let go of the stick."

Hanna giggled a little as her husband's face turned slightly red.

"But... i'm really grateful for everyone's help."

Hanna continued on, looking at the night sky.

"If it weren't for Keiko's help, we would not be released from the military service. I have no idea what sort of blackmailing photographs she managed to use, but i'm thankful nonetheless."

"Yes, and i'm also thankful for Sakamoto shou-sa's connections with the Miyafuji's. If it weren't for their help, we would not be able to get a place to build our house."

Sora added. Hanna laughed as she remembered it.

"Ah, i remember all of our friends coming to help us build. Everyone was arguing on what sort of house it would be. A Fuso styled house would be perfect for the mountain region, but a Karlsland styled house would be sturdier. In the end we built our house as a fusion of both."

Hanna smiled.

"It is our house, and with our kids, it is closer to our dream home."

"Nearly our dream home. Remember what i said?"

Hanna asked her husband, who chuckled.

"Of course. You still want two more kids, right? Can't guarentee that they will be one more girl and one more boy, though."

Hanna only smiled.

"... With you, any child would be fine."

Sora looked at his wife and nodded.

"We went through a lot, but we finally got here."

"... I got a happy story of my own."

"Spending the rest of our lives in peace."

"At the top of the World where no one can touch us."

"Closer to the stars. Closer to you. My witch, my star. My Orihime."

"And closer to you, my Hikoboshi."

Fin

* * *

A/N: Told you it would be cheesy and cliche to hell. I did not even understand myself when i was writing this. Anyway, if you're reading this, i'm going to be posting up my next Strike Witches fic, which is better than this crap. My next fic is going to be focusing on the Pacific battles, so stay tuned!


End file.
